


Treasures

by henriqua



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: Otayuri Week 2017 Day 4: Domestic | Otabek blinks his eyes open and watches how the blond he's sharing the bed with pokes the silver cat laying between them, getting an unamused stare thrown at his direction before the cat gets on his feet and settles himself on the small empty space between his owners' bodies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Rachel](http://tokiyasstar.tumblr.com/) for coming up with the names of the cats with me <3

Otabek wakes up when a cat (he can't tell which one with his eyes still closed) stucks a paw between his ribs, trying to find more comfortable spot to nap on. Otabek doesn't understand why the cats choose to sleep on top of him when there's free space on the foot of the bed, and the cats have their own, huge bed in the living room.  
  
Otabek forces his eyes open, a strip of bright morning sun coming through between the curtains almost blinding him, and frowns at the ball of light brown fur sleeping on his chest. He runs his hand through the soft fur and feels the Siberian cat purr under his touch.  
  
”Jongie, you're heavy,” he tells the cat, who just purrs loudly and rolls on his back to get Otabek pet his stomach instead. He keeps stroking the cat and throws his other arm over his eyes, trying to block the sunlight and make himself fall back asleep. While swaying on the edge of consciousness and sleep Otabek makes a mental note on checking have the cats learned how to open doors because he could swear he closed the bedroom door behind them the night before.  
  
A soft sound of paws against the wooden floor reaches Otabek's ears, and he strengthens himself for the upcoming impact that comes after a short silence: the Russian Blue lands on his legs, climbs over them with gracious steps and curls next to Otabek's head. An unintelligible whine comes from the other side of the cat and Otabek smirks at the sound.  
  
”Niko, you fatty, move,” Yuri says, his voice heavy with sleep. Otabek blinks his eyes open and watches how the blond he's sharing the bed with pokes the silver cat laying between them, getting an unamused stare thrown at his direction before the cat gets on his feet and settles himself on the small empty space between his owners' bodies.  
  
”Good morning.”  
  
”I don't know is there anything good in getting a face full of cat for the first thing in the morning, but sure,” Yuri says, yawns and shifts on the bed so he's facing Otabek. His long, blond hair spreads on the pillow under his head and Otabek catches a painfully apparent print of his own teeth on the pale skin of Yuri's neck. He tries not to think of the sweet sounds that filled the bedroom the night before, brushing a wild lock of hair behind Yuri's ear instead.  
  
”You let the cats in after I had fallen asleep, didn't you?” A very light blush spreads on Yuri's face but he doesn't turn his eyes away, only smiles in a way that can only be read as apologetic.  
  
”They were crying and my heart couldn't take it, Beka. They sounded so sad and miserable,” Yuri says, takes Otabek's hand and presses his lips against the back of it. ”You know how I am when it comes to them.”  
  
”Yeah, weak.”  
  
”Loving, you jerk!” Yuri fakes a pout and Otabek laughs, getting an annoyed look from Jongie who is still laying on his chest, definitely not pleased that his owners are interrupting his morning nap. Yuri rolls his eyes to the cat and laces his fingers with Otabek's, tapping his fingertips against the other man's knuckles.  
  
The bedroom falls quiet, muffled sounds of late morning traffic reaching them every now and then from the other side of the window. Yuri has closed his eyes but Otabek knows he isn't sleeping, at least not yet – he shifts and tangles his legs with Otabek's own under the covers, making Niko meow in frustration and move to the foot of the bed, curling up in a ball there. Jongie follows Niko's struggles with a small tilt of his head, stretches and decides to join his friend, making sure to walk on top of the two men as much as possible on his way.  
  
Otabek huffs out a small laugh at their pets' antics and, now finally cat-free, turns on his side. His eyelids feel heavy even though it's not that early anymore and he blinks slowly, focusing on the man next to him. Yuri breaths steadily, dark and long eyelashes spread against his pale skin and mouth slightly open. Otabek wants to reach out and kiss him but on the other hand he doesn't often get a chance to just look at Yuri like this, so peaceful and _beautiful_.  
  
Every single human in the world knows Yuri Plisetsky is beautiful but Otabek is the only one to see him like this, celestial and vulnerable, and there's a tug in Otabek's chest when he realizes how lucky he is.  
  
A cat stretching with a high-pitched whine snaps Otabek back to reality from his thoughts and he bites the inside of his cheek, giving a light squeeze to the hand on his own. Yuri lets out an asking noise but refuses to open his eyes.  
  
”Coffee?”  
  
”Hmm, in a second. Don't go yet,” the blond pleads, voice sleepy, and closes the small gap between their bodies. He buries his face on the nape of Otabek's neck and throws his other arm over his waist, fingertips brushing the strip of skin revealed by the taller man's ridden up T-shirt. Otabek feels Yuri's content sigh against his neck and he smiles, placing his chin on top of the other man's head. He runs his fingers through the long hair, gently untangling the small knots he comes across.  
  
”I love you,” Otabek mumbles against Yuri's hair and kisses the crown of his head. He feels how Yuri wraps his fingers around the back of his T-shirt and tries to pull him closer even though they're already close enough to feel each other's heartbeats. Otabek isn't usually the one to suddenly voice out his affection, but he knows Yuri appreciates the words despite already knowing about his feelings.  
  
”I love you, too,” Yuri says and places a kiss on Otabek's jaw, mostly because he can't reach his cheek or lips. He opens his eyes slowly, a mix of blue and green staring up at Otabek, and the older man knows he could spend hours after hours just like that, sharing the bed with the love of his life and a pair of cats while the rest of the world keeps on going. Otabek also knows that won't be possible so he closes his eyes and treasures the moment, the feeling of Yuri's heart beating in a rhythm with his own, and allows himself drift back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/vilmahenriika)


End file.
